


Collection of Khuzdul

by Islenthatur, TheDarkestFallingStar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf Insults, Dwarf terms of Endearment, Dwarrow, Dwarven Inner Names, Khuzdul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islenthatur/pseuds/Islenthatur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestFallingStar/pseuds/TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I have been collecting lists and translations of Khuzdul from all over the web and decided to post what I have for you all.</p><p>Mainly terms of endearments and little phrases...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> These are what I have found, some are put together by authors and what not. I'll try to update when I find new ones. Enjoy!
> 
> If you have any suggestions let me know!

_Atamanel -_ breath of all breaths _  
Amadel –_ Mother of all mothers _  
Amrâlimê_ \- my love  
 _Âzyungel_ \- love of loves  
 _Âzyungâl_ – lover  
 _Âzyungûn_ \- which is roughly translated to "loved one"  


 _bâheluh_  – friend of all friends  
 _Bâhzundushuh_ \- my raven  
 _bunnanunê_ \- my tiny treasure (unsure)

_Dushin-Mizim_ = “Dark Jewel” or “Black Opal”

_G _abil lukhudel_  - great light of (all) lights  
 _Ghivashith_  - treasure that is young_  
Ghivashel – treasure of all treasures  
 _Gabil Lukhudel_  - great light of (all) lights  
 _Gehyith_ \- dove that is young or Little Dove  
 _Gimlelul_ \- my brightest star  


_Hôfuk kurûdaz_  - joy of hearts  
 _Hôfukel_ – joy of all joys   


_Kidhuzurâl_ – golden one  
 _Kidhuzel_ \- (the) gold of gold  
 _Kurdel_ \- heart of all hearts  
 _Khajimel_ – Gift of all Gifts  
 _Kurdu_ \- heart,  
 _Kurdûn_ \- heart-man, literally, but can also mean "man of my heart" or "man with heart"  
 _kurdîth_  - (the) hearts that are young  
 _kidhuzurâl_ \- golden one  


_Lukhudel_ – Light of all Lights  


_Menu tessu_ \- you mean everything to me  
 _Mizimith_ \- Jewel that is young  
 _Mizim_ \- jewel  
 _Mizimelûh_ – jewel of all jewels  
 _Mim razdith_. – Little Sun = little sun (Oroc.)* that is young/new/fresh (*blaze).  
 _Mizimel_ \- Jewel of all Jewels  
 _Muhudel_ \- blessing of blessings  
 _Mudùmel_ – Comfort of all comforts  
 _Melhekhel_  - king of (all) kings  
 _Men lananubukhs me_ – I love you  
  
 _Sanûrzud_ – perfect (true/pure) sun  
 _Sanâzyung_ \- perfect (true/pure) love

_Uzfakuh_ \- my greatest joy  
 _Ukrad_ – greatest heart  
 _Ûrzudel_ \- sun of all suns’  
  


 


	2. Family and Titles

_Amad -_ Mother  
 _Adad -_ Father _Namad_ \- Sister  
 _Namadith_  - little sister  
 _Nadad_ \- Brother  
 _Nadadith_ – brother that is younger  
 _Nadadel_ \- brother of (all) brothers  
 _Sannadad_  - perfect brother  
S _annadadith_  - perfect younger brother  
 _Nathith_ \- Daughter  
 _Inùdoy_ \- Son  
 _Inùdôy_  - sons (specifically plural)

 _Namadinùdoy’_ \- Sister-sons  
 _Inùdoynamadaz_ ’ - Sons-of-sister  
 _Namadnathith_ ’ - Sister-daughter  
 _Nathithnamadaz_ \- daughter-of-sister  
 _Nadadnathith -_  Brother-daughter  
 _Namadaz’amad_ , - sister-of-mother  
 _Nadadaz’amad_ , - brother-of-mother

Nathithuh zê - literally: daughter-my first

 _Irak’Adad_ – Uncle  
_Irak’Nadad_ – Cousin  
 _Irakdashat_ \- nephew _  
Iraknâtha_  - niece  
 _Agnâtnadad (agnâtkharm in Erebor) -_ brother-in-law __  
Agnâtnana’ - sister-in-law

 _Udâd_ \- father (greatest of)  
 _Ugmil’adad_ \- grandfather

 _'amadnamad_ , - sister-of-mother   
_'amadnadad_ ’, - brother of mother   
_'adadnamad_  - sister of father  
_'adadnadad -_ brother of father  
 _Namadaz’adad_  - sister of father  
 _Nadadaz’adad -_ brother-of-father

 

 _nidoy_  - boy  
_nûrayad_ \- second heir  
_rayad_  - heir  
_udad_  - greater father  
_umgil_  - old  
_undad_  - greater brother  
_zabadûn_  - lord man  
_Uzbadê_ – My King – King (commander) my  
_Bâhaê_ – My Friend

 


	3. Innernames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so theses are something I put together that you don't have to use at all but hey thought I'd add them anyway.

Thorin – _Arisiualkhudid-azân_ – spark of light in the darkness

Fíli -  _'Kidzulmudtel_ – Golden heart of all hearts

Kíli - _Ulkhadul'ibinusullu_ – Brightest Gem of All

Bilbo – _Bakani jalâgjiji id-aznân_ – Ray of Light to chase the darkness

Nori - _Taktakmâthuil-lomil_ \- Silent song of the night (EredM.)

Ori – _Halwêmimdanakhbilis or  Halwmimdanakhbilisê_ – My sweet little emerald - look up emerald meaning 


	4. Other

_azaghâl_  - warrior  
_bâhâl_  - befriender  
_baruf_  - family  
_khuzd_  - dwarf  
_lukhudûn_  - light-man  
_murkhûn_  - literally 'shield-man', meant as shield-brother with the added pun of Oakenshield  
_nâbûn_  - point-man

 _Shomakhalinh_ – Guardian Lady or chaperone  
_Ruthukhînh_ \- hand-ladies or ladies of the court

 

_Below is the Chapter List to A Cursed Blessing and their translations_

_Mabajbûn_ \- He Who Is (Or Has Been) Chosen.  
_Zê'ibdêkh_ – First Meeting (The Act of)  
_Amzâmu id-uzbad_ \- Rudeness Of the king (commander) (person-form).  
_Nar buhâ_ – New Friends  
_Zê' anbâru id-sigin'aimu_ – First warning of the journey  
_Daruh Karthzarszudnu_ – Trolls of Trollshaw  
_Mamahbanmûn_ **-** He who is (or has been) made beautiful.  
_Fanud_ _buzrâburmubizar_ – Elves of Rivendell  
_Mebelkhags_ _tumnu_ – Elf (impolite term) Dwelling  
_Gulbû Kaminzabdûna_ – Council of Yavanna  
_Malasul'Abbad_ – Misty Mountains  
_Gairurukhsgirîn_ – Goblin-Town  
_Mabinfalnûn_ \- He Who Is (Or Has Been) Revealed  
 _Jalai'Gêl id-abkât - Telling (The Act Of) the truth  
Magûn_ – Bear-Man


	5. Insults

_Me asnân tada Mahal duhû kansu tah - You are proof that Mahal has a sense of humour_

_Me dubul ma samnirmî kasab du zantulbasn bintablagi_ \- You are so simple you couldn’t sell a pie to a starving hobbit.  
 _  
Khurb-takhrabmî zars-tamanâl. -_ Horse-riding tree-dweller  
 _Inbul-hibir fundhamâd-ublag_ \- Pointy-eared lembas-muncher. (Saying directed at elves.)

 _Sakhgirabi kana zazn tada yazârnu darâh sereja gairu_ \- You smell so foul even the trolls left the cave.

 _Nimthurul me ra rukhs, zânami rukhs_ \- Between you and an orc, I would kiss an orc.


End file.
